Many applications exist for information products based on remotely sensed data. Typically, the information includes satellite images. Often, it is desirable to update the satellite images to reflect changes in the sensed subject matter over time. However, customers currently are limited to information products derived from one or two remotely sensed data sources that may not provide a desired update frequency.
For example, a farmer may desire information about two different crops the farmer has planted. The farmer finds a first organization that provides satellite image information about the first crop, but the first organization does not have the ability to provide satellite image information about the second crop of the farmer. The farmer must search for an organization that produces the information desired or must find an organization that will create an algorithm for producing the desired information. This is a great waste of the farmer's time.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need for easy to access remotely sensed data (such as satellite image data products) acquired from different organizations and different satellite sources.